


Трансфигурация чувств

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000





	Трансфигурация чувств

— Привет, тут не занято? — Драко замер у столика, за которым сидела Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Занято. Всегда занято, — проворчала она, не отрывая взгляда от свежего выпуска «Трансфигурации сегодня». И только после того, как Драко тоскливо вздохнул, подняла голову и осмотрелась. В Министерской столовой сегодня был самый настоящий аншлаг, и все столы оказались заняты.

— Ладно, можешь присесть здесь, — буркнула она. — Только не вздумай со мной разговаривать. Я занята. Я читаю.

Как будто у Драко глаза были на затылке, и он не видел журнала в ее руках. Он уселся напротив и уставился на Гермиону Грейнджер немигающим взглядом. Впервые с момента окончания школы она была настолько близко.

После поражения Темного Лорда и суда, на котором Малфоям каким-то чудесным образом вынесли приговор куда мягче, чем они на самом деле заслуживали, многие приоритеты Драко подверглись переосмыслению. Если раньше, в подростковом возрасте, его привлекали девушки со смазливой внешностью, то теперь Драко делал ставку на ум избранницы. Немалую роль в этом сыграл Люциус, постоянно твердивший, что пассия Драко должна уметь не транжирить его наследство, а принимать меры по его приумножению. О смерти родителей, после которой Драко вступит в наследство, он старался не думать. Однако после слов отца в голове что-то щелкнуло, и Драко принялся рассматривать знакомых — и не очень — девушек на предмет предприимчивости и ума. И тут-то его интерес и привлекла Гермиона Грейнджер.

Лучшая сотрудница Министерства, умнейшая ведьма века, Героиня войны, автор статей в «Трансфигурации сегодня» и «Вестнике зельеварения» — у нее бы точно получилось распорядиться капиталами Малфоев и не сойти с ума от богатства. Он сделал некоторые шаги, чтобы приблизиться к ней: пригласил на танец на Рождественской вечеринке Министерства — получил отказ, конечно. Постоянно пытался подсесть к ней за обедом и завязать разговор — всегда безуспешно. Узнал через Тео, которому повезло сидеть с ней в одном кабинете, об увлечениях — «Трансфигурация сегодня» и «Вестник зельевара» лежали в открытую на ее столе, а об остальном она на рабочем месте не распространялась. Драко даже оформил подписку на эти журналы и выучил наизусть все статьи Гермионы Грейнджер. Но все его попытки навести мосты разбивались о тот факт, что Гермиона Грейнджер презирала Драко. Не то чтобы она ненавидела его и строила какие-то козни. Она попросту делала вид, что Драко — пустое место.

Вот как сейчас, например. Гермиона Грейнджер перевернула страницу журнала и недовольно покосилась на Драко.

— Ты не мог бы перестать пялиться? Мне некомфортно.

Драко вздрогнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

Вернувшись с обеда, он застал в своем кабинете Лаванду Браун, которая явно забежала поболтать к своей подруге, Парвати.

— Привет, Лаванда, — бросил Драко, усаживаясь на свое место, и тут ему в голову пришла идея. Лаванда и Парвати всегда были в курсе Министерских сплетен. — Слушай, а ты случайно не в курсе, с кем сейчас Грейнджер?

Он попытался придать тону максимальную небрежность, но получилось просто отвратительно. Лаванда с Парвати переглянулись и прыснули.

— Прости, Драко, прости, пожалуйста, — давясь смехом произнесла Парвати. — Это не смешно, более того, это грустно.

— О да, это очень грустно, — Лаванда перестала смеяться и закивала. — Гермиона не говорит об этом, просто не хочет, чтобы ее в очередной раз как-то назвали в прессе. Но в последнее время ей ужасно не везет. Сначала она порывает с Роном Уизли, а потом узнает о женитьбе Виктора Крама. Представляешь!

— Да, бедняжка Гермиона, — поддакнула Парвати. — И теперь она любит только одного человека на всем белом свете.

— Это кого же? — Драко с интересом подался вперед.

— Дэна Мэйсона, — Парвати очень тяжело вздохнула.

— Дэна Мэйсона? Этого выскочку из «Трансфигурации сегодня»? Они знакомы?

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — Лаванда закатила глаза. — Но она на полном серьезе считает, что Дэн — замечательный умный мужчина и что все ее окружение ему в подметки не годится.

— Но ведь он может оказаться старым дедом! Или извращенцем! Тираном! А вдруг это вообще псевдоним, за которым прячется женщина? Что тогда Грейнджер будет делать?

— Не знаю, но она очень хочет познакомиться с Дэном. И решила немного задеть его в следующей своей статье. Думает, что это хороший повод завязать общение, хотя бы по переписке. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Кто? Я? Да так, просто стало интересно, — Драко рассмеялся. — И вообще, Лаванда, тебе не пора вернуться в свой кабинет? Я не против поболтать еще, но мисс Чапфел будет очень недовольна, если ты задержишься.

— Ой! — только и воскликнула Лаванда и с невиданной прытью выскочила из кабинета. Парвати бросила короткий взгляд на Драко, но он уже разложил перед собой бумаги и погрузился в работу.

***

Кажется, Гермиона Грейнджер не понимала, где границы, потому что вместо того, чтобы легонько уколоть Дэна Мэйсона, она в своей новой статье разнесла его предыдущую публикацию в пух и прах. Однако Драко это не сильно расстроило.

— Молодец, Грейнджер, — бросил он, подойдя к ней во время обеда. — Видел твою статью в «Трансфигурации сегодня». Этот Дэн Мэйсон — просто выскочка, и ты замечательно его раскатала.

— Малфой, заткнись, — оборвала его Гермиона. — Дэн — лучший в мире ученый и самый замечательный мужчина, и, я надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы познакомимся.

— А мне кажется, он просто идиот, — фыркнул Драко.

— Я не помню, когда успела попросить твоего мнения, — Гермиона Грейнджер насупилась и уткнулась в «Вестник зельеварения».

— Ты думал, это поможет? — спросил Тео, когда они уселись за свободный столик.

— Ну, я думал, умной женщине понравится, если сделают комплимент ее мозгам.

— Ты идиот, — рассмеялся Тео. — Даже больший идиот, чем пресловутый Дэн Мэйсон.

— О! Мой! Мерлин! — раздался вопль Гермионы Грейнджер. — Дэн Мэйсон пишет для «Вестника Зельеварения»! Дэн Мэйсон сослался на мою статью!

— Если Грейнджер его заочно любит, то меня он начинает заочно раздражать, — сообщил Тео, ковыряясь вилкой в салате.

Драко хмыкнул.

— О Мерлин, Мерлин-Мерлин-Мерлин, я зря так прошлась по его статье в «Трансфигурации сегодня», — Гермиона Грейнджер переводила взгляд с Лаванды на Парвати, которые на этот раз решили составить ей компанию. — Мне нужно срочно перед ним извиниться! Как послать ему письмо? Мерлин, ни у кого случайно нет адреса Дэна Мэйсона?

— В редакции точно есть, — предположила Парвати, и Лаванда энергично закивала.

— Хорошо, я напишу в редакцию, попрошу, чтобы переслали Дэну. Мерлин, как неловко получилось! Он ведь уважает меня как ученого — как минимум! А вдруг я ему тоже нравлюсь?

— Гермиона, вы даже не знакомы, — робко напомнила Лаванда.

— Это вообще ничего не значит, — с жаром заверила Гермиона. — Такие умы, как Дэн и я, просто созданы друг для друга.

Она вскочила со своего места и бросилась прочь — видимо, в Министерскую совятню — оставив Лаванду и Парвати недоуменно переглядываться.

***

На следующее утро Драко разгребал служебные письма, пришедшие за неделю, когда Гермиона Грейнджер вошла в его кабинет с самым равнодушным выражением лица.

— Малфой, мне поручили собрать статистику по вашему Департаменту, и поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы ты или Парвати — мне действительно безразлично, кто это сделает — предоставили мне некоторые данные, а я… Что это такое?

Она с самым удивленным выражением лица указывала на конверт, который Драко держал в руках.

— Моя почта, мисс Грейнджер, — нарочито равнодушно ответил Драко.

— Ну уж нет, этот конверт я точно знаю. Я лично отправила его вчера в обед из Министерской совятни! И он точно не для тебя.

— Этот конверт прислали мне. Извини.

— Это наверняка какая-то ошибка. Это мое письмо с извинениями для Дэна Мэйсона.

— Ну вот и замечательно. Какие, говоришь, данные тебе нужны для статистики?

— Немедленно отдай мой конверт! Я отправлю его в издательство, чтобы они переслали его Дэну. Наверняка, сова съела что-то не то.

— Да пожалуйста, — Драко протянул ей конверт. — Хоть сотню раз отправь, он все равно попадет ко мне на стол.

— Подожди, что? — Гермиона Грейнджер опешила.

— Дэн Мэйсон — это мой псевдоним, — признался Драко, и Парвати за соседним столом громко ахнула.

— Что? — переспросила Грейнджер, явно не веря своим ушам.

— Включи свой гениальный мозг! Дэн Мэйсон, Драко Малфой — даже инициалы те же. Я уже год пытаюсь завести с тобой хотя бы приятельские отношения, а ты отшиваешь меня с каждым разом все грубее и грубее. Конечно, я решил пойти на крайние меры и покорить тебя анонимно.

Гермиона Грейнджер недоуменно хлопала глазами.

— И нет, тебе не надо извиняться за последнюю статью, — добавил Драко. — Я хотел раскрутить тебя на обсуждение. Сегодня в шесть в «Косой Кофейне». Я приглашаю тебя как Дэн Мэйсон, и только попробуй не прийти.

Гермиона, красная, как маков цвет, снитчем вылетела из кабинета, а Драко рассмеялся.

— Какой ты коварный, Малфой, — протянула Парвати. — Просто невероятно. Я бы до такого не додумалась.

— Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — он пожал плечами. — И да, сбегай к ней в кабинет, пускай Тео напишет, какие данные им нужны. Я не хочу, чтобы Гермиона запорола статистику только лишь потому, что ее обожаемый Дэн Мэйсон — какой кошмар! — оказался Драко Малфоем.

Парвати рассмеялась и вышла, и только тогда Драко позволил себе расплыться в глупой улыбке. Вряд ли Грейнджер не придет на встречу. Дэн Мэйсон выполнил свою задачу, теперь нужно было, чтобы не облажался Драко Малфой.


End file.
